In the Dog House
by Cute Gallifreyan
Summary: House gets Wilson's dog Hector, but he decides to give him away to the Doctor. [HOUSE M.D CROSSOVER][SEMISEQUAL to Doctor makes a House Call]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will more than likely just be a one shot or maybe a two to three shot. But sometimes Plot bunnies just won't die. This is suppose to be a small sequal to The Doctor makes a House Call. I just saw this episode and I thought, hmmm... evil. **

**XXXX**

**Chapter one**

House muttered about taking care of Wilson's dog, Hector. Ever since he ended up with the stupid mutt, the dog had ended up chewing up his shoes, various records, swallowed a whole bottle of his pills, and even chewed up his cane. How low could a dog stoop? And then to top it off, an unexpected visitor managed to arrive at his home.

The knock on the door just about topped it and as he opened up the door of his home. Seeing who this visitor was, he closed the door, more than peeved off at his guest. Outside a familiar sound of the sonic screwdriver was heard and the door re-opened. House glared at his guest with a measure of vitriolic anger, "I closed the door that generally means go away…."

The Doctor grinned, "Not for me. It means come right in."

The Doctor looked around, "Woah…. It looks like World War III in here. Where's the Slitheen?"

A growling noise was heard and the Doctor found a dog chewing on his trouser leg. The Doctor bent down, "Awww what a sweet puppy…." The Doctor bent down and scratched the dog behind the ears.

House coughed, "Sweet. He's torn up my shoes, inhaled a bottle of my pills, and chewed up my cane, plus tore up this house."

The Doctor looked at the dog, "Him? He's such a little thing. How could a little thing like this cause this much havoc?"

House got a slight glint in his eye. "You want him. You can have him."

The Doctor grinned, "Hmm I don't know. I really don't have much time for pets."

House said, "Then again….he's starting to grow on me."

The Doctor picked the dog up, "It's been a long time since I had a dog on the TARDIS, besides I am kind of lonely lately." He sighed; he was missing Rose so very much lately. The idea of having a pet on the TARDIS wasn't such a bad idea.

House smiled and gathered up Hector's leash and dog bowl and handed them to the Doctor. "Here you go…"

The Doctor hooked the leash on the dog and placed the dish in his coat pocket. House smiled as the Doctor waved goodbye. House closed the door and laughed, for a nine hundred year old alien, this guy was dense. He couldn't wait to see or rather hear what would happen with Hector.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The Doctor smiled at his new little pet. Such a cute little dog, he couldn't understand why House was so eager to part with him. House said that the dog had chewed up all that stuff in his house. He had to be exaggerating, humans always exaggerated about these things. The Doctor bent down and patted the white ball of fuzz, which was Hector. Okay, so this wasn't K9, but there was something sweet about a warm, fluffy dog. Although, K9 was brilliant, there really wasn't too much cute and cuddliness to the 'tin dog.' He sighed; he wished Rose was here, she would have loved this sweet little fellow. Unfortunately, Rose wouldn't be able to meet Hector.

The Doctor walked to his TARDIS and opened the door. "Okay Hector, welcome to your new home; the TARDIS."

Hector walked inside the TARDIS and began to make himself right at home. Sniffing around the TARDIS console he suddenly lifted his leg and piddled right on it.

The Doctor eyes went wide, "Hey…."

Sparks went up from the console as something burned out. The Doctor sighed; he'd have to repair the damage that Hector had done. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and went to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

0-Next Day-o

The Doctor groaned as woke up and turned over in his bed. He gasped as he looked around, three pairs of his converse trainers were chewed up. His coat, his favorite brown coat had tooth marks on it. And then as he got up and looked around the TARDIS, he found various things torn up. One of his favorite scarves had been chewed up into a ball of yarn. His wardrobe was a bloody mess. There were various pieces of clothing chewed up. A wild colored outfit that he wore once was a wild mess. He gasped as he found a cricket bat and his old recorder with tooth marks on it. Okay, so maybe House was right. Just this once, maybe he was right. He looked around for the dog and found him back in the TARDIS control room. He looked a bit stoned and the Doctor found a white bag on the floor. The Doctor frowned and picked it up and looked inside of it.

"Hey you ate all my Jelly babies…."

Hector moaned lightly and lifted up his head, clearly the dog was in a sugar induced haze. The Doctor picked up Hector, opened the TARDIS door and began to walk back to House's home. It was early when the Doctor knocked on the door and as House opened the door, he looking a bit bleary eyed. But House knew that the Doctor would be back. The Doctor said, "You can have him back." He handed Hector back to House and House grinned. Finally after all that had happened since the last time the Doctor was here, all the arrogant words and the superior attitude, all of it was gone. The Doctor walked away and House felt vindicated and he patted Hector on the head, "Good dog…."

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay that's it. I wasn't planning for this to be a long drawn out piece. But somehow I felt that House needed a little vindication after all the Doctor did since my last story. Oh and I forgot to add, I own nothing in this story. Please R/R**


End file.
